


书写命运

by kummerspeck



Series: 光荣的陨落 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love Confession, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a good boyfriend, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck
Summary: 他们的关系几乎完美，但是洛基突然开始疏远，而托尼不知道原因。
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: 光荣的陨落 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765879
Kudos: 3





	书写命运

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We'll Write Our Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435287) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock). 



洛基在疏远他，而托尼不知道原因。

他们马上就到半周年的纪念日了，仿佛是在童话故事中的那样，一切都很完美。

在打败灭霸之后，托尼毫不犹豫地接受了索尔的邀请，加入了Revengers。拜托，那可是宇宙飞船和无尽的探险，他怎么能拒绝呢？罗迪和布鲁斯都加入了。在和佩珀分手之后，Revengers真的像是一个完美的团队。

紧接着，洛基出现了。

在反抗灭霸的过程中一切都是那么疯狂，大家都在寻找翻盘的方法，无暇顾及过去的恩怨。等到灭霸被打败时，托尼发现他和洛基成了朋友。

他们一拍即合，保持他们在为生存而战中培养的友谊并不难，即使现在威胁已经消除。

洛基总是能使托尼开心，其他人都做不到这一点。他风度翩翩又幽默风趣，更不用提他超群的智力。他们的关系自然而然的就发展到了床上，而更自然的是托尼渐渐坠入爱河的过程。

回想起来，这一切发生的既迅速又缓慢，不是瞬间的顿悟也不是温水煮青蛙的过程。也许是因为洛基眼神中闪烁的光，好像是汇聚了宇宙的秘密。也许是当他们一起醒来，洛基看着托尼的样子就仿佛他是最珍贵的宝物。或者也许是洛基总能理解他，总会倾听，无需语言就能理解托尼的需要。

他们不顾一切地相爱，仿佛是两个命中定的灵魂找到了彼此。

一切都是那么的完美。

也许这就是急转直下的开始。

在托尼的生命中，一切美好的事物总是要付出代价。心碎的过程几乎要比相爱的过程更缓慢。托尼感觉像是在看灾难片的慢镜头，却无力阻止。

开始是一些被忽视的细节，如果不是托尼对洛基的了解，他根本不会注意到。洛基的笑容总是带着一点悲伤，也许是想起了过去那些不好的经历。托尼总是想把那些悲伤吻掉——洛基的手总是滑入托尼的头发，把他拉得更近却又好像推得更远。

有些夜晚他们只是躺在一起，在对方的怀抱中入睡，彼此才是最安全的港湾。但是半年后他们的关系开始变味，床上那些爱意满满的动作开始变得索然无味。

但是托尼知道并不是这样的，如果真的是索然无味那为什么感觉时时刻刻都是折磨，怎么会如此之疼。

在做//爱之后他们还会躺在一起，但是缺少了那些温存的感觉。他们仍然会抱紧对方，只是缺少了那种归属的感觉，更像是彼此棱角的碰撞。当洛基的手抚上托尼的皮肤时，没有往常的爱意反而带着一丝绝望，像是如果他不把托尼抱得更紧，托尼就会消失一样。

接着，在早晨，托尼会独自醒来。

这让他心碎——太多的早晨他伸出手却只碰到冰冷的床。托尼知道有什么错了，但他真的不想放弃这段感情。

他还有机会补救，他不能失去洛基，他知道自己要快速行动，不然事情会变得更糟。

然而，这还是需要很大的勇气，而且如此之疼——从前和洛基的交谈从来没有这么困难。他也要找准时机，洛基在他身边的时间越来越短。他会避开托尼的工作室，会错开吃饭的时间，——如果托尼找他，洛基只会轻吻他一下然后找借口离开。

最后，只有当他们躺在一起时，托尼终于鼓起勇气开口问到底是什么出了问题。

洛基在托尼身上的手僵住了，他笑了，眼底却没有笑意。

“没什么，”他说着，听起来好像没事一样。

“告诉我吧，我能帮你的。”他们依偎在一起，托尼靠在床头，洛基仅仅贴着他，他们距离是如此之近，托尼能看到那双绿眼睛中的每一种感情。

托尼预测到了洛基的行动，他猜到洛基会吻他，就像这些天的吻一样。他的吻好像隐藏了什么东西，而托尼害怕去探寻。

但是现在，他知道自己没有选择。

“洛基，“，他在洛基的唇边低语，试图结束这个吻，“洛基，我们要——

“别，Anthony，求你了，”洛基有些嘶哑的声音几乎是在乞求。“再多一晚，在结束前再多一晚。“

“嘿，”托尼说着拂过洛基的头发，直视着那双带着痛苦的绿眼睛，“你说什么，什么结束？”

从洛基喉咙发出的声音介于呜咽和哀鸣，他闭上眼睛，把额头贴在托尼的肩膀上，仿佛他想再停留一会儿，尽管他知道这不会持续太久。 而他们彼此了解得那么地透彻，托尼瞬间就意识到问题的原因。

“洛基，”托尼的声音带着心碎，拂上对方发丝的指尖带着颤抖。“你为什么觉得我会离开你？”

洛基的身体好像抖了一下，那只放在托尼光滑肌肤上的手也僵住了，可是当他看向托尼的双眼的时候，眼中全是听天由命的的神情。

“因为这就是故事的结局，”洛基说着，语气悲凉，“我所有的故事都是这样的结局.”

就像醍醐灌顶，同时也是万箭穿心，洛基的一句话撕碎了托尼的心，他怎么能没认识到呢？

带着破碎的笑，洛基捧着他的脸。

“没事的，我明白，我不是会那种被选为会长相厮守的对象，”洛基平静的说，好像这是不容置疑的事实。“最后，所有人都会离开。我很感激我们在一起的时光，Anthony，我会永远珍惜。但我知道你还有更光明的未来，我不会托你后腿的。”

就像缺失的拼图归位，一切都解释的通了。洛基是想让他分心，来拖延不可避免的结局。

“洛基，就算是所有bilgesnipe都发狂了，我都不会离开你的。”  
（注：阿斯加德的凶猛野兽）

看到洛基困惑的样子，托尼又吻了他一下，不同于热情而激烈的吻，这个吻充满了柔情，仿佛是要带走空气中的绝望。一吻结束后，他紧紧地抱住洛基，拒绝放手。

“我哪也不去，你听懂了吗？我不走。”

洛基的眼睛睁得大大的，嘴唇有些颤抖。

“我爱你，我一点都不在乎过去，什么时候你变得循规蹈矩了？”

“你爱我？”洛基几乎是屏住呼吸——托尼认识到尽管洛基不相信他们的感情，但他始终相信托尼。尽管有先前的种种疑虑，一个简单的肯定就使足以洛基相信，但是不足以扫除他的悲伤。“你爱我…我却…”他的声音越来越小，脸上带着痛苦。

“别想过去，就告诉我，现在，你想让我留下吗？”

“胜过一切，”洛基说，托尼笑了。

“我知道那种好像一切都是错误的感觉，但是洛基，我们会好的。我们之间的感情比我之前的任何一段关系都强烈，我知道它不会就这样结束，”托尼说。“所以，求你了洛基，别把我推开。我们可以书写自己的命运。”

洛基的眼睛睁大了，嘴角带着真实的笑意。 “我也爱你，”他说。 “胜过一切。”

“那就留在我身边，”托尼简单地说。 “留在我身边，看看前路将我们带到何方——我觉得我们和彼此相伴很长一段时间。”

当洛基俯身时，并不是要给他一个吻——只是将他们的额头靠在一起，他的眼睛明亮而快乐。托尼知道，他并不介意每分每秒都向洛基证明他不会离开，因为洛基眼中的光永远值得。

当洛基蜷缩在托尼身边，他的脸落下一个又一个吻时，托尼真的开始相信他们会没事的。他相信会有那么一天，他们的关系中会没有一点怀疑。

毕竟，他们的故事应该得到圆满的结局。


End file.
